Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight
Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight are two brand new games in the Pokémon franchise and serve as the primary games in the upcoming Generation VII (Generation 7). The games are set for release on October 31st, 2016 worldwide onto the New Nintendo 3DS, digitally and physically. The game is set in the Fyeno region, which is somewhat based on the continent "Indonesia" in style and design. Following the previous generation, the game comes with seven languages: English, Japanese, Korean, German, Italian, Spanish and French. Although, two new languages were added to the menu: Portuguese and Arabic. It has been stated that Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight will show links to the older generations of Pokémon, and have much more challenging battles than the previous generation, which made it considerably easier for newer players. Gameplay The vast majority of the game play in Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight remains the same compared to the previous generation, generation VI. However, there are some changes to the game play to make the game more accessible and less of a struggle for some players. Arcane Type Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight introduce the nineteenth Pokemon typing, Arcane. Arcane type is for Pokémon who are mysterious and have magical links to them. Arcane Type Moves Re-typed Pokemon To be added. New Moves There are a small collection of moves added in . The inclusion of most of the moves is to make the game more fair by adding more powerful moves for the typings that need them. Also to extend the move pools of Pokemon that have weaker move sets available to them. 7th Gen Type Chart To be added. Soaring in the Sky Soaring in the Sky returns but in a much more viable format. Any Pokémon that could previously learn Fly can now Soar in the Sky. Also, any Pokémon that is part Flying, Arcane or Ghost type can now posses the ability to soar too (considering in theory Ghost types are easily able to levitate and hold their weight and Arcane types are capable of using Magic to possess the ability to fly). However you have to receive an item called the "PokéWhistle" before being able to do this. This allows Pokemon like Scyther and Gengar, who previously couldn't fly to be able to Soar in the Sky. Below is a list of eligible Pokemon now able to use this mechanic. Jumping and Crouching One of the goals of was to make the game a lot more realistic in terms of game play, so the mechanics of Jumping and Crouching were added. Using the ZR button on the New Nintendo 3DS console, the player can jump. Similarly, using the ZL button allows the player to crouch. Mega Evolution Mega Evolution returns in the same format as previous Generations, however it is a lot harder to obtain Mega Stones in , as they have become rare artifacts and worth a lot of money. Also, only one copy of each Mega Stone exists, making them a lot harder in lore to receive. PokéFusion Transportation Transportation has been completely rejuvenated for . The player has the Running Shoes from the beginning, and acquires the Bike pretty quickly in the game. However there are also many other methods of transportation that are new in the game, such as the Skateboard and Surfboard which are easily customized by the player. Later on in the game, the player can travel around the region through portals in Pokemon Centers. More information on how they become available will be provided soon. HMs The HM system was completely reworked after several controversial issues with HMs taking up so much space in an ideal move pool. The system changed, and now each Pokemon can have five moves, four normal moves for none HM moves and one HM slot, specifically for HM moves. Pokemon can still have HMs in their normal four moves, but also have that extra slot so using HMs is easier. The viable HM list has been completely re-adjusted for Generation VII, and includes previously TM moves now as HM moves as they have significant usage. TMs Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Released by Tropico Enterprises Category:Tropicon Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2016 Story Along with short overviews of the story in a badge by badge fashion, the story will have a written transcript as if you were playing the game. You can find it here. Anchor Badge You take the position of a teenage boy or girl and begin your adventure in Talonmore City, a bustling city filled with business men and women who work for a living. You have always been interested in becoming a Pokemon Trainer, however your Father disagrees. Whenever you have spare time, you spend it doing errands for Professor Aspen, the local Pokemon Professor of the Fyeno Region. However your dad found out, and banned you from talking to him anymore. It is the day of your 15th birthday, and once your father has left for work you immediately go to Professor Aspen after receiving an email from him the previous day asking you to visit him soon. You enter his lab and the place is in ruins. Books are scattered everywhere, there is also a note on the ground which you pick up, stating: "(Player), I've left three Pokemon here in the lab, I want you to pick one of them and begin your Pokemon journey! Please make sure everything is okay with your family before leaving~" You pick your starter Pokemon, and then leave the lab. Suddenly you hear someone being attacked by a Pokemon and run into Route 01. It appears to be your dad, and he is being attacked by a wild Frafre. You defeat the Pokemon and save your dad, thus convincing him that you need to go on a journey, even if he may not strictly approve of it. He then tells you he has a gift for you, and he gives your Pokemon either Grass Pledge, Water Pledge or Fire Pledge based on its typing. Pokédex Fyeno Pokédex |} Fyeno Mega Pokémon : See: Mega Evolutions for more. '' * |} *: Mega Sawsbuck's secondary type depends on the current weather condition in which the player is battling in. In Spring, it is Grass/Bug, in Summer it's Grass/Fire, in Autumn it's Grass/Fighting and in Winter it is Grass/Ice. It's sprite also changes to suit the environment. Characters Below is a list of characters with biographies that appear in Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight versions. Playable Characters *Gretchen (Default Female character) -- Gretchen is a studious overachiever and has been since a young age. Her family moved to the region of Fyeno because her father wanted to pursuit his career of becoming a Pokemon Professor. Inspired by her father, at the age of 15, Gretchen decided to pack in the books and go on an adventure of her own. Even though she may be older than most trainers when they begin their journey, that doesn't mean Gretchen knows anymore than they do when it comes to Pokemon. *Tyler (Default Male character) NPCs *Kaitlin (Default Male's sister) *Vaughn (Default Female's brother) *Imperia (Player's main Rival) *Professor Aspen Villains *Team Sunrise *Team Sunset *Team Radiance Gym Leaders/Elite Four *Steele (First Gym Leader) Minor Characters *Player's Father *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny Trainers Rivals Gretchen/Tyler Kaitlin/Vaughn Gym Leaders Gym Leaders are a lot more powerful than they ever have been in the Pokemon series. In Pokemon Daybreak and Pokemon Twilight they are given signature moves only exclusive to their team. Also, every Gym Leader has a team of 6 Pokemon. Gym Leader 01: Steele |2=Gym Leader 01: Steele }} Elite Four / Champion Region The Fyeno region is the most complex in any Pokemon game to date. It has a lot of geographical features which you would never see all together in one place, such as Volcanoes, Glaciers, Forests, Mountains, Caves, Underwater Caverns, Temples, and even Airborne Cities or Towns and the world of Dreams. : ''See: Fyeno for more information. List of Locations This list is purely for my reference only and will be removed once work on the Fyeno page has begun more efficiently. *Talonmore City *Route 01 *Lake Tremor Gallery PokemonDaybreakPokemonNightmare.png|The Concept Logo Pokemon Daybreak and Nightmare.png|The First Logo Pokemon Daybreak.png|Pokemon Daybreak Version Official Logo Pokemon Twilight.png|Pokemon Twilight Version Official Logo Polls How would you rate the game so far? 6/5 - Above Amazing 5/5 - Amazing 4/5 - Great 3/5 - Good 2/5 - Okay 1/5 - Bad Which version of the game would you buy? Daybreak version Twilight version Trivia *Pokémon Daybreak and Twilight versions were one of my first projects on the wiki, however there were several versions of it. **The first version of the game was entitled "Pokémon Daybreak and Nightfall versions". This idea was eventually scrapped because I hated the name "Nightfall". **The second version was entitled "Pokémon Daybreak and Nightmare versions". However this was scrapped after Pokémon Nightmare contradicted with the title, and was already a pre-existing ROM hack. *Pokemon Daybreak and Twilight are far more serious than your average Pokemon game, and are similar to the pre-existing ROM Hacks Pokemon Reborn and Pokemon Rejuvenation. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Released by Tropico Enterprises Category:Tropicon Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2016